Jean and Sasha
by reddevil47
Summary: This is a story about Jean and Sasha and their interactions throughout the story and at a ceartin point the story will break off from the regular story into its own


Jean kirschtein was a simple guy who was currently in training to help fight against titans or to put it better; to live a secluded life in the military police in the inner city. He wasn't a fool like Eren boasting about joining the scouting legion and how he was gonna kill all titans. As grim as it sounds its only a matter of time before the titans destroy us all, so better to live long then to die for nothing. Jean wouldn't consider himself a pessimistic but just being realistic, like how today he has now realized that he has zero chance with Mikasa Ackerman. He doesn't even know why he tried, she is too in to her brother Eren and he doesn't even think Eren realizes it.

"sup jean" Connie said walking by him. Jean wiped his hand on Connie's back making him worry that jean rubbed something on his back.

"what the hell did you just rub on my back!" Connie yelled still trying to get nothing of his back.

"my faith in humanity" he said with a dead expression, with that said Jean decided to leave the lunch room to his cabin. While on his way there he was still pondering why Mikasa would actually like someone like Eren, maybe she had a brother complex or something like that, but then again there not related but still. Jean's thoughts were suddenly interrupted when he saw the body of a girl before him.

"what the hell". Jean bent down and turned the girl over and saw who it was immediately.

"oh its just potato girl". Sasha Brauss: a.k.a potato girl, got this nickname from the incident this morning with eating a potato during the induction, he's surprised she is still even here. How crazy could you be to even do that, anyway Jean doesn't know Sasha well enough to call her a friend, he has made small talk but nothing past that. He has always seen her as a weird girl that ate 5 times her weight and found it weird she never gained weight at all.

"oy wake up" He said poking her face, she stirred a bit but still didn't get up. _Must be tired from the running she did_ Jean thought

Jean then thought of an idea, he ran back all the way to the cafeteria and sneaked into the back of the cafeteria where they kept the food.

"where is it" he mumbled searching through the stock of food, he then stumbled upon what he was looking for, potato from today's leftovers. After taking the potato he ran back to where Sasha was on the ground.

"hmm I wonder if this will actually work". Jean held up the potato up to her nose and would you Believe it, she started to stir and then Jean saw her eyes glow red and next thing you knew she was on top of him like a mad animal reaching for that potato.

"oy calm down! I'll give you the damn potato!" Jean yelled while being mauled by Sasha. He threw the potato at her mouth and apparently it calmed her down instantly as he saw her ferociously eat the potato within seconds. Sasha now satisfied realized where she was.

"who's the one that gave me this" she wondered looking around for this said person.

"oy!" Jean yelled from under Sasha.

"hey Jean that is an unusual place to sleep" Sasha joked.

"Get off" he said with a dead serious expression scaring Sasha a bit, she got off like Jean said.

"geez I'm the one that gave you the potato but if I knew you would be like that I would have just left you here" Jean said standing up and dusting himself off.

"thanks for the food anyway" she replied happily.

"yea yea just get yourself to your cabin" he said.

"actually there's a problem".

"what your hungry again?"

"no not that but I could always go for another" she said drooling.

Jean sighed at her childish attitude. _Why did I even try to help_.

"but you see the thing is, I kinda can't walk" she said in an upbeat tone. "so you think you could help me?"

Jean looked at her like she had 2 heads on, she couldn't walk and she expected Jean to help her.

"please Jean just to the steps of the girls cabin, that run really made me weak in the legs".

_And yet she still had enough energy to kill me for a potato. _Jean thought.

"your kidding right"

"no afraid not, so please Jean" she said making a puppy dog face.

Jean had to admit she was good but he wouldn't be won over.

"nice try see-"

"so are all the trainees in bed" their commander said from a distance talking with another high commander. Jean ran and picked Sasha up and ran behind one of the various cabins to hide behind.

"Jean what's the-". Jean covered Sasha mouth to keep her quiet, he made a shhh sound with his finger, she nodded back in response. Jean waited until the two past over and then sighed in relieve. He got up and was about to leave until he felt something pull his pant leg, he looked back and saw it was Sasha.

"what?" he asked. She opened her arms out wide motioning Jean to carry her.

"your kidding me, you almost got me in trouble and now you still want me to carry you"

"Jean I can't just tell them that, they would have expected me to go straight to the cabin and also if they find me I'll tell them you stole from the cafeteria"

"you wo-"

"I would" she said with a childish smile. Jean sighed, gave in and scooped Sasha in his arms.

"you may not look like it but your devious when you want to be" Jean said as he was walking with Sasha in his arms. _Damn she is really light._

"you may not look like it but your really nice when you want to be". Jean merely glanced at her and continued with the walk to her cabin.

"Jean"

"hmm" he responded.

"why did you join" She asked.

"simple, to join the military police and live a secluded life"

"oh" she said seeing he got straight to the point.

"what about you?" he asked.

"oh well I'm not really sure but I guess it was to prove myself" she said unsure.

"hey why do you talk like that" Jean asked.

"what do yo mean" Sasha said in a nervous tone.

"your talking sound forced and you are over polite. Didn't you come from a village in the south of wall rose" he asked.

Sasha kept quiet about this certain topic, she thought no one would notice but I guess Jean did.

_Please keep quite about this Jean_ Sasha thought

"don't worry its none of my business so I wont tell anybody but you should really be who you are". Sasha was happy that Jean wasn't going to say anything. _He really is a nice guy_.

"well here we are" He said dropping Sasha to the ground in front of her cabin.

"ouch why did you do that" She said while rubbing her back. _Forget what I just said._

"I'll treat you to lunch tomorrow" Sasha whispered to not wake up everybody.

"whatever" Jean muttered walking away. Jean finally got to his cabin and went straight to his bed.

"oy Jean why did you come so late" Marco asked.

"Nothing OK now go to sleep I'm tired"

Marco was pestering Jean all morning about why he was late but ignored him about it and he eventually gave up. Right now he was in breakfast eating whatever slop they fed them in the mess hall.

"hey Jean you gonna eat that" a girlish voice said next to him. Jean paused and looked to his right and saw Sasha next to him drooling.

"Hey your drooling".Sash gasped and quickly wiped it away. "here eat it".

"thank you" Sasha said and ate the slop in pure delight.

"oy Jean why did you give her your food" Marco whispered to Jean.

" hey Marco, I think I may have regained a little bit of faith in humanity" He said while glancing at Sasha.

" what's that suppose to mean?"Marco responded clueless.

**Hey guys I hoped you enjoyed this new story and I hoped I go their characters right. Not sure how I came to this couple but ever since I saw one of the story's on fanfiction this has been my ideal couple and I hope people will support this one, until next time you titan killers.**


End file.
